medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Medkit
Medkits appear in nearly every Medal of Honor game, with the exception of Medal of Honor: Heroes 2, Medal of Honor (2010) and [http://medalofhonor.wikia.com/wiki/Medal_of_Honor_Warfighter Medal of Honor: Warfigher]. They replenish a certain amount of health. Medal of Honor and Underground In the game there are three types of first aid kits: a flask that adds quite a bit of health, a medical kit that adds 1/4 health and a surgical instrument that adds 1/2 health. They can be found in boxes, and sometimes they lie without them. Sometimes ordinary soldiers can fall in a jar and occasionally (usually via scripts) the medical kit falls from officers. Flask MOH.jpg|Flask. Medical kit MOH.jpg|Medical kit. Surgical instrument MOH.jpg|Surgical instrument. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault and expansion packs In this game, only three types of first aid kits reappear: a flask that adds 25 health, a medium medkit that adds 50 health, and a large medkit that adds 100 health. As in previous games, there is a possibility that the flask will fall out of the corpse of the enemy. Large first aid kits are rare and they usually appear when the player has to fight with a large number of enemies. Medkit MOHAA.jpg|Three medkits in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Medal of Honor: Frontline Medkits appear in three types, Field Surgeon Kit, Medical Pack, and canteen. They give different amounts of health back to the player. Medkits can be found from ally or enemy dead bodies, in the destroyable crates and some in the hidden places. Canteens are very easy to find in some levels, but however, they appear to be replaced with Medical Pack in level 'Enemy Mine' while Field Surgeon Kits are rarely found, although they are very easy to find only in mission 'Stealing the Show'.Player can also obtain health back by eating bread and give very little amount of health. Flask 1 MOFH.jpg|Flask. Flask 2 MOFH.jpg|Another flask. Medium medkit MOHF.jpg|Medium medkit. Large medkit MOHF.jpg|Large medkit. Medal of Honor: Infiltrator In third-person missions, there are only two types of medkits: a flask that gives 25 health and a medical kit that restores health completely. At first-person levels, medkits restore 20 health. They sometimes fall out of barrels and boxes and 100% fall out of red pots (if they are on a level). To replenish health you need to shoot medkit. On the level "Deck Gunner" drop medkits in a parachute. Flask MOHI.jpg|Flask. Large medkit MOHI.jpg|Large medkit. Medkit in Firs-person levels.jpg|Medkits in first-person levels. Parachute medkit.jpg|Medkit in "Deck Gunner". Medal of Honor: Rising Sun It appear in different type of size and amount of health.Despite being easily spot in several mission,it also appear in different type of health like Pie, Donut, Sushi, Soup, Noodle and Fruits. but replenish very little amount of health.Only several mission where player cannot replenish his health and must fight his battle until the end of the mission. Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault Because of the appearance in the game medics medkits were not relevant. Despite this, at some levels they appear (usually at those levels where there are no medics). There are two types of kits: a small, replenish 25 health and large contributing 75 health. Little medkit MOHPA.jpg|Little medkit. Large medkit MOHPA.jpg|Large medkit. Medal of Honor: European Assault In European Assault, medkits come in two types - large medkit and canteen. The former is collected, and can be used at any point after collection, while the latter is used immediately after collecting it. An amount of these are given at the end of every level, depending on the amount of Squad mates are still alive. Only one is given if no squadmates are still alive, while four are given if all are still alive. Medal of Honor: Airborne There is only one type in this game, and it cannot be used at the player's whim. They will always restore one of the four bars of health. If a player uses medkit while the bars are not full, it will instantly fill, but the next bar will not be restored. Medkits MOHA.jpg|Medkits in Medal of Honor: Airborne. Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Category:Items Category:Health Items